Lost or Not
by Princess of Central City
Summary: Kagome and the gang are separated and are sent to Middle Earth. Now they must find each other before something bad happens. Very different from the lord of the rings but very much the same.1st Inuyasha fic be nice please. Chapter 11 put in wahoo!
1. The Shire

CatsyKitten: Yeah I'm writing another bookie. Hope ya like it meow

The Shire

It was a beautiful day in the shire. Frodo was reading his book near his faithful companion. A dog that was as big as a lion and had saber teeth. It was white as snow and its eyes of a cat. The color of the eyes were like the storm of the seas. It had a diamond on her forehead. It looked just like a wolf. She was asleep beside Frodo, moving her feet as though chasing something..

A wooden carriage came and Gandalf was riding it. He was singing a song. Frodo stood up and the dog also did the same. He smiled. "Aki, Gandalf is here let's go" They ran towards the edge to meet Gandalf. "Your late" Frodo said crossing his arms. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins" Gandalf said looking at him. Frodo narrowed his eyes. Gandalf continued "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

A couple of minutes past and Frodo smiled and so did Gandalf. Then they laughed the Aki barked a couple of times. "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo said as he jumped to Gandalf and gave him a hug. Aki also jumped and licked Gandalf. They broke the hug and Gandalf spoke "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he chuckled.

They rode towards the fields but rode around them. "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything" Frodo said curious. "Everything?" Gandalf was quite surprised "You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural". Frodo smiled but for Aki she was sleeping on their feet. They were by the river and were riding on the stone bridge. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past Age.Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits." Gandalf went to a much lower voice "For which I am very thankful".

They were riding through the village and went towards some of the houses. Gandalf saw the Hobbits placing tents and such for a party. "The long expected party. Oh how is the old rascal?" Frodo looked at him. Aki perked her ears "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence". "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said.

"Well, that should please him.". "Half the shire's been invited". "Gracious me.". He's up to something." "Oh really?" "All, right then. Keep your secrets." Frodo said. Gandalf chuckled. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." "Indeed."Gandalf nodded. Frodo continued "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Gandalf thought of this. "If your referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Frodo smiled. "Whatever you did, you been officially labeled a disturber of the peace" Gandalf looked at him. "Oh, really?". Gandalf looked towards a house where this old lady was brooming. She looked at him. A young women came out of the house.

A child about the age of five came running calling Gandalf's name. A then a whole bunch of kids came running towards Gandalf. A boy said "Fireworks, Gandalf!" Aki was awake and was very annoyed. "Gandalf!" said the kids "Fireworks, Gandalf!". Frodo looked at Gandalf. "Aki will you do a few fireworks for them" Gandalf said politely and very low so she could only hear. She barked happily and sat on the chair. She blew a very low fire from her mouth. A few fireworks came coming out. The kids screamed happily. Frodo smiled at Gandalf and Aki. The wizard chuckled and the old woman laughed and the younger woman just stared a deadly glare. The old woman shut her mouth.

Frodo stood up and Aki stood right beside him. "Gandalf?" Frodo paused "I'm glad you're back". "So am I, dear boy". Frodo jumped out and so did Aki. Frodo waved good-bye while Aki barked a good-bye. "So Aki lets go and practice shall we" Frodo said. She barked happily and did a back flip.

"You've gotten better with your back flip, haven't you". She barked again. "Ok, then Aki turn into a dragon". She nodded and howled a wind surrounded her a it got bigger. It dispersed and a dragon that was Bronze. It opened it's mouth and poisonous fangs were exactly like a King Cobra. "All right, Aki back to dog form" Frodo shouted loudly. She nodded her wings covered her whole entire body she opened them and her dog form was back again.

"Good, Aki here you go a nice apple" Frodo threw her a shiny red apple in the air. She caught it in her mouth and started eating it. When she was done it was already nightfall. "Aki lets go were going to be late" Frodo ran towards the party with Aki right on his tail. "Hey Frodo wait for me" said a female voice.

Frodo stopped and Aki bumped right into him. They tumbled over. Out of the shadows was Kagome she was wearing what Legolas wears But it was baby blue. "Oh, hi Kagome" Frodo said. "Hi, Frodo! You know we can just ride Aki she can get us there much faster?" Kagome said, Aki narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Will you let us Aki since anyway were not that heavy to you are we?". Aki nodded, sighing in a dog way. "Good then" Aki got down so Frodo and Kagome can get on.

Kagome put a reign on her. "Hold on Frodo" "All right.". Kagome made Aki go. Aki ran as fast as a cheetah. They were nearly there Kagome pulled the reign so Aki can stop.

CatsyKitten: Yeah I did a cliffhanger well kind of but that's ok _(Laughs)_ I hope you review because that's when I will write more


	2. The Long Expected Party

CatsyKitten: Wow I'm writing my second chapter in one day. Yeah that's just greet, meow. I have to stop acting like a cat as well. Kagome please take over (grabs yarn ball and acts like a kitten) 

Kagome: Well CatsyKitten owns the books and DVD's of Lord of The Rings and Inuyasha but Takahashi own Inuyasha . Now lets start with the second chapter

The Long Expected Party

Gandalf lit the fireworks it looked just like a tree. Everybody was dancing Kagome and Frodo were dancing together. Aki was with the children, letting them ride her. Frodo went towards Sam and sat with him he had a smile on his face. "Go on, Sam. Ask, Rosie for a dance". "I think I'll just have another ale." Frodo got up when Sam did "Oh, no, you don't". Frodo pushed Sam towards Rosie "Go on!". They started dancing together Frodo started to laugh. Aki jumped on Frodo, and then ran towards the children that were around Bilbo listening to his stories.

"So there I was... at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves... about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or to sit on us one by one, squash us into jelly" a girl gasped, Aki got down and covered her ears. "They spent so much time arguing the whithertos and the whyfors...that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees..." Bilbo a poof sound. They children gasped, Aki yelped "...and turned them all to stone!"

Aki went to near the tent where Gandalf put his carriage that had all his fireworks. "Aki there you are, stay right here and make sure no one gets in alright" Gandalf said as he picked some fireworks. She nodded he then walked away. Merry and Pippin came when Aki wasn't noticing because she was watching Gandalf.

Merry threw Pippin up the carriage. Pippin got a small one "No, the big one" Mary said. Pippin then got the one that was a dragon. They went into the tent. Pippin lit the dragon. "Done!" Pippin said. "Your supposed to stick it in the ground.". Mary passed it to Pippin "It is in the ground" Pippin passed it to Merry. "Outside" Mary passed it. "This was your idea". Then the firework went up it scared Aki and she ran towards Frodo.

Mary and Pippin were burned. It blew and was flying right towards them and they were running. Then it turned into a circle and blew up. Everybody liked it. "That was good" Merry said. "Let's get another one". Gandalf pulled there ears "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known."

They got there punishment which was cleaning the dishes. Everybody was shouting 'speech Bilbo!'. Kagome and Frodo sat together with Aki in the middle of them. Frodo and Kagome shouted "Speech!". A whole bunch of people were clapping. Bilbo stood. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins...Tooks Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs.. .Homblowers...Bolgers... Bracegirdies ... and Proudfoot. A old man said "Proudfeet!". Everybody started laughing. "Today is my 111th birthday!" Everybody applauded and they said Happy Birthday. "But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among...such excellent and admirable Hobbits" They clapped a little.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like...and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Know one didn't understand Bilbo except Aki. Bilbo reached into his pocket. "I have things to do". He put his hands behind him. "I've put this off far too, long" He whispered.

Aki heard him and walked towards him very slowly. "I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." there was a long pause "Good-bye". He disappeared in thin air Aki ran towards Bag End. The door opened and she went inside. Bilbo reappeared laughing he flipped the ring and put it in his pocket. He took a stick and Aki followed him. "I suppose you think that was terribly clever. You can't fool Aki she is smarter then even then most people, even some wizards" Gandalf said it, surprised Bilbo. "Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?".

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly" Gandalf said.

Aki nodded in agreement. Bilbo turned around "It was just a bit of fun." Gandalf looked at him seriously. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual" Bilbo let his head down. Bilbo walked towards the Fire place. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Bilbo asked "You to Aki you have to keep an eye on him" Bilbo added.

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them" Gandalf said "And so will Aki".Bilbo walked towards a shelf and got some books. "I'm leaving everything to him". "What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." Bilbo pointed at the fireplace. "No. Wait, it's..." Bilbo reached into his pocket "...here in my pocket." He took the ring out and looked at it. "Isn't that-? Isn't that odd, now?" He started caressing it. He stopped.

"Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" He whispered. "I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?". Bilbo quickly turned "Well no, and yes" he looked at the ring again "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found It! It came to me!" Bilbo's voice was getting louder.

Aki was behind Gandalf covering her eyes. She was also shaking. "There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said calmly. Bilbo looked towards the wizard "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" He looked at the ring again "It's mine." He caressed it "My own. My precious". "Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you". "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" snapped Bilbo. "I think you've had that ring quite long enough". Bilbo walked towards a corner "You want it for yourself!" Bilbo yelled.

Aki went under a table crying. Gandalf shouted"Bilbo Baggins" The room turned black "do not take me for some conjurer of cheep tricks" Bilbo got scared "I am not trying to rob you" the room got back to normal "I'm trying to help you" Gandalf said gently.

Bilbo hugged Gandalf. He then went on the floor "Come here Aki I'm sorry for the yelling" Bilbo said. She came crawling up to him. He petted her and she licked his hand a couple of times. Then Gandalf got on his knees he put his hands on Bilbo's shoulders and spoke "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go". "Your right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo. Bilbo walked towards his bag he put it over his shoulder

"It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time". Aki walked beside Bilbo and put her nose on his pocket. He walked towards the door and was about to go out. "Bilbo, It seems that Aki knows that the ring is still in your pocket". Bilbo put his hand in his pocket. And took it out. He let it fall towards the ground and he walked out very quickly. Gandalf followed Aki stayed inside looking at the ring disgusted.

She heard from the outside what they were saying. Gandalf entered shortly with a blue topaz jewel that looked like a dewdrop. It was connected to a necklace that looked like the elves have made it. "This is for you from, Bilbo. He wants you to have it." He gave the jewel to Aki. She put it in her mouth and ran to the living room. Gandalf went to pick up the ring but he saw...

CatsyKitten: Muhahahahahaha I did another cliffhanger. I'm proud of myself.

Kagome: When are we going to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. I miss them so much (cries)

CatsyKitten: Maybe in the next chapter. I hope you review so I could write more


	3. No Longer The Same

CatsyKitten: Hello I'm doing my third chapter in one day that's just cool

Kagome: yeah the third chapter is so cool because Inuyasha going to be in here yeah.

CatsyKitten: (Covers Kagome's mouth) You weren't supposed to tell. Anything oh well. But I'm going to cover your mouth with tape. (Cover Kagome with tape) I own the books and DVD's of Inuyasha but I don't exactly own it same thing with Lord of the Rings but I do own Aki and that jewel

No Longer The Same

_Gandalf went to pick up the ring but saw the eye._

He narrowed his eyes at the ring. A while later he smoked. He remembered what Bilbo had said "It's mine. My own. My precious" . "Riddles in the dark" mumbled Gandalf. Aki ran towards the door but a little to fast because she couldn't stop so she smashed into a wall. She recovered quickly, Aki still had the jewel in her mouth. She barked happily. "Bilbo!" Kagome and Frodo shouted. The door was swung open. "Oh, hi Aki" Kagome said. She then noticed the jewel in Aki's mouth.

"What a beautiful jewel want me to put it on for you?" Aki nodded and then did a back flip. "He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo had said. He had the ring in his hand. Frodo continued while he was walking towards Gandalf "He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?"

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End..." Gandalf said. "Bag End my, my you have a nice uncle Frodo but oh well" Kagome interrupted as she looked at Aki. "Along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf where are you going" Kagome said. "There are some things that I must see to" Gandalf answered. "And what things can be more important then us". "Questions. Questions that need answering". You've just arrived awhile ago and now your leaving that's just like unfair, I don't understand you". "Neither do I, get Frodo for me, Aki". Aki ran and got Frodo. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf whispered.

* * *

_Mordor_  
  
On top of the dark castle. Gollum was being tortured "Where is the ring and the holder you filthy, basterd" said a hooded figure. "Shire! Baggins!". "Thank you so very much, Not. We got what we needed" the hooded figure lowered the hood. The figure was Inuyasha! "Ringwraiths lets go to the Shire" Inuyasha shouted. He got on the black horse and put on his hood. He rode out of the gates with the rest of the nine towards the shire.

* * *

_Shire_  
  
A dog was barking trying to scare the Ringwraiths but didn't work. The dog got scared and entered the house. The Hobbit man also got a few chills up his spine."Shire. Baggins." said one of the Ringwraiths. There voice was of a ghostly whisper. "There's no Bagginses around here. They're all up in Hobbiton." the Hobbit guy said. The horse breathed like saying "where". "That way" he said shaky, and to pointed right,. And entered his house. They ran towards the direction that he pointed to.

* * *

_Bag End  
_  
Frodo entered his house it was quiet to quiet. The window was opened somehow. Someone grabbed him from behind. It was Gandalf. "Is it secret? Is it safe?" 

Frodo checked a chest taking out papers. Here found the envelope that the ring was put in. Gandalf snatched it and put it in the fire. "What are you doing?" Frodo said. The paper was turning to ash. The ring was shown through the fire. Gandalf got the ring (he wasn't using his hands just this Iron thing that you pick the fire or something)

"Hold out your hand, Frodo" Gandalf said. Frodo looked at him with a look. Gandalf continued "It's quite cool."

Frodo held out his hand, Gandalf dropped it on Frodo's hand. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked. Frodo shook his head and said "Nothing. There's nothing". Gandalf sighed in relief "Wait. There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it".

Aki was under the table growling at the Ring. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here" Gandalf whispered. "Mordor!" Frodo was curious for what this Mordor was. "In the common tongue, It says: 'One Ring to rule them all...One Ring to find them...One Ring to bring them all...and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf barked the last two words. Aki growled louder at the Ring. Her fur was turning red as fire. And her eyes as the Fires of Hell.

"This is the One Ring...forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself" Gandalf said. Frodo poured some tea in a cup. He picked the cup up. "Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave". "Yes. For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping...prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call. " Gandalf answered. "But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed" the Hobbit said. He didn't get it at all. "No, Frodo.

The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-DOr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else...to return to the hand of its master.

They are one...the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo...he must never find it" Gandalf finally finished. Frodo picked up the Ring "all right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they, Gandalf?" Frodo looked a Gandalf.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire! Baggins!". "'Shire. Baggins."he repeated "But that would lead them here"

* * *

_With the Ringwraiths_  
  
The Ringwraiths rode their black horses. There hooves hitting the ground sounding like thunder. Inuyasha was in the front of three of them. "Who goes there?" said a Hobbit with a lantern. Inuyasha drew his sword a cut off the Hobbits head. He laughed an evil laugh. "Oh, sorry didn't know you were there" Inuyasha said sarcastically . He laughed again the rest of the Ringwraiths followed. 'Dear Kagome I will find you and the rest of the gang. Then we can finally go back to where we belong' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

_Bag End_  
  
Frodo nearly ran towards Gandalf. "Take it, Gandalf". The wizard backed away. "Take it!". "No, Frodo". "You must take it!". "You cannot offer me this ring!". 

"I'm giving it to you!". "Don't tempt me, Frodo!" Gandalf snapped. Then his voice returned to normal. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo...I would use this Ring from a desire to do good" there was about a five seconds pause then Gandalf continued "But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

CatsyKitten: Yeah another cliffhanger yes I'm so bad.

Kagome: But how come Inuyasha has to be in the dark side wasn't he good

CatsyKitten: You will learn later on in the story Kagome. Oh yeah Kagome is a Elf if you wanted to know. If you want to know how she turned into a Elf. Ya have to keep reading.

Kagome: Please review so she can write more.


	4. Beginning Journey

CatsyKitten: Hello second story in one day that's just great.

Kagome: This one chapter I like to say has more reading.

CatsyKitten: Hey how did you get the tape of your mouth anyway.

Kagome: oh just Magic. My turn to read it: CatsyKitten owns the DVD's and Books of Inuyasha and Lord of The Rings. But not really because the person who wrote the books own them. She owns Aki, the jewel and that really tasty chocolate bar

CatsyKitten: Lets read now

Beginning Journey

_"But through me, it will wield a power too great and terrible to imagine" Gandalf said._

"But I cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo was frightened to death. "No. No, it can't" Gandalf shook his head. Frodo closed his hand where the Ring was. "What must I do?" Frodo said.

The Hobbit opened a closet and got some clothes. "You must leave. And leave quickly" Gandalf said. "Where? Where do I go?" Frodo stuffed the clothes in a bag. Aki got her hooded cape and also Frodo's (it's green not made out of leather). "Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree" Aki handed Frodo's hooded cape to Gandalf.

He gave it to Frodo. "Bree" Frodo said "What about you?" they walked through the place where the fireplace was. "I'll be waiting for you...at the inn of the Prancing Pony". "And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo put some apples in his bag. Aki got a small bag and put apples, oranges, and grapes.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you" Gandalf said. Frodo put on his jacket and helped Aki put on her cape. The wizard continued

"That name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road." "I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said. He put the Ring in his chest pocket. Aki rubbed against Frodo. "My dear, Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years...they can still surprise you."

There was moving in the bushes. "Get down" whispered Gandalf "Aki get ready". Gandalf got his staff and walked towards the window. Aki climbed on the wall and landed quietly outside. She was crouched crawling very slowly towards whatever was making the sound. The bushes moved again.

Gandalf hit whatever was moving. He pulled out Sam and Aki jumped on Kagome. She dragged her through the window. Gandalf slammed Sam on a table. Aki was on the ceiling with Kagome in her teeth and Aki dropped her on the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee and Kagome Higurashi! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf shouted. "I haven't been dropping no eaves, honest. I was cutting the grass under the window." Sam said. "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think? And what about you Kagome" asked Gandalf.

"I was well trying to get in" Kagome said. "Why" Gandalf said."We heard raised voices." Sam said. "What did you hear? Speak!" "Nothing important. That is, we heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and the end of the world but-Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural." Sam said.

Kagome hit him hard on the face. "You want Gandalf to turn me into something now that's just mean" Kagome said childly (A/N I like it when someone acts like a child yeah) "No?" Gandalf said. He looked at Frodo the Hobbit was smiling "perhaps not. I thought of a better use for both of you."

By dawn of the next day they had walked out well kinda. Sam was walking and Gandalf. But Frodo and Kagome were riding Aki. Her bag was in a pouch that was just like a Kangaroo pouch but it can disappear when not needed. Sam was not catching up he was going very slowly. "Come along, Samwise. Keep up."Gandalf said. They entered a forest that was not dark for it was more sunshine. "Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts." Gandalf looked at Frodo "is it safe?" Frodo touched his chest pocket.

"Never put it on...for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo...the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf patted Frodo's shoulder then got onto his horse. He rode ahead of them very fast.

Birds were heard in the forest. Aki started to growl her jewel glowed. "Stupid birds don't they know how to shut up!" Aki said. Frodo, Kagome and Sam looked at her. "What" she asked. "You just talked how can you talk" Sam said. He sounded as though he was gonna...faint.

Sam fainted Aki rolled her eyes. And crouched down Frodo got up and pulled Sam towards Aki. Kagome helped and put him on top of Aki. Frodo grabbed the reign and pulled Aki forward and she did. "Aki how do you know how to talk" Frodo said. The dog shook her head "I always knew how to talk it's just because I didn't have this jewel I couldn't speak." she said. Frodo nodded.

They walked through the farms and grass for hours. The small rivers, an more grass. Sam woke up when he saw the field of corn he rolled off Aki and stood up. "This is it" Sam said. "This is what?" Kagome, Aki and Frodo said in unison. "If I take one more step...it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Aki walked towards him and tugged his sleeve. "Come on, Sam" she said cheerfully. Sam nodded but he still didn't want to believe she could talk.

He took a few steps then they were off again. "Remember what Bilbo used to say 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door you step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet...there's not knowing where you might be swept off, too'(Bilbo's was saying that)

_Next Day_

They were still walking through the fields but Aki wasn't with them. Sam got out of the crops on the side he panicked because he couldn't find Frodo or Kagome. Then they came running towards him. "I thought I lost you guys" Sam said. "What are you talking about?" Kagome said. "Its just something Gandalf said".

"What did he say?" Frodo asked. "'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. Kagome and Frodo looked at each other. "Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo said. Then Aki jumped right over them. Merry came out and bumped into Sam. And Pippin bumped into Frodo. Kagome got jumped on by Aki.

Pippin looked at Frodo. "Frodo. Mary, it's Frodo Baggins." Pippin said. "Hello, Frodo" Merry said. Sam picked up Pippin "get off him" he threw him on the ground.

CatsyKitten: Sorry had to put another cliffhanger.

Kagome: How come it was so good to wahhh

CatsyKitten: Sorry really I am but that's going to make it a better story and have more reviews as well. Please pick which pairings I should choose these are the two pairings:

Inu/Kag: 0

Lego/Kag:2

CatsyKitten: I need which pairing to choose help


	5. No It Can't Be

CatsyKitten: Hello everybody thank you for the reviews hehe. Well I'm going to let you guys choose which pairings I should have. Because I like Inuyasha and Legolas so it's very hard. Kagome take over.

Kagome: This is going to be a short chapter. And you already know about the disclaimer all ready. Lets start with the rest of the story.

"No It Can't Be"

Sam picked up Pippin "get of him" and threw him on the ground. He lifted Frodo from the ground. "Come on, Frodo" Sam protested. "What's the meaning of this?" Frodo said. Mary picked up the cabbages and gave them to Sam. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Kagome said.

Then there was barking noises. Aki went under Frodo and Kagome's legs and ran. "You get back here! Get out of my field! You know what's gonna happen when I catch up with you?" Farmer Maggot said. Sam looked at the vegetable's in his hands. He dropped them and ran for his life. "I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots." Mary said. They were running through the crop as fast as there feet can do.

"And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before..." "Yes, Pippin. My point is...he's clearly overreacting.". "Aki, your going way to FAST!" Kagome screamed. "Well then that's good cause then I can scare the life out of you!" Aki said.

She laughed tons of times but then she got a carrot in her mouth. "Run" shouted Mary. Pippin stopped at the edge of the hill. Aki bumped into him then Mary then finally Sam. Then timber they all fell mostly rolling all the way down the hill. They hit the bottom the Hobbits landed on each other, Kagome flung to a tree and Aki safely landing. "Yeah who want's to go for round two" Aki said. They looked at her as though she were crazy. "Ok, ok just kidding".

Pippin almost landed on crap. "Oh, that was close." Mary moved up "I think I've broken something." What he broke was a carrot. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said as he got up. "What? That was just a detour. A shortcut." Mary said. "Shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin said. Pippin was about to get up but was pushed down by Sam. He tried again but Mary pushed him down as well. Kagome looked at the rode from the tree she was in. Aki started growling and mumbling something. "I think we should get off the road." Frodo said. But they didn't listen at all to busy picking mushrooms.

Frodo looked at the in front of him. I cry was heard a cry that would want you to cover your ears. The wind blew towards them and it made the fallen leaves move.

"Frodo you have to hide, all of you" Aki said in a whispered. He nodded "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo said. They went to the edge of the road and jumped down. They went under the tree roots. Aki climbed the trees with Kagome on her back. She found a good hiding spot and stayed there.

Two black riders came. One was Inuyasha but you couldn't see his face because it was hooded. Same thing with the other one. Frodo saw the hooves of the horse. They were black with black dry blood on them. The horses eyes were red as blood. The rider got down his horse.

His Iron boots making a noise. The rider looked over the roots of the tree. He was sniffing for the Ring. He scared all the bugs out of there hiding places. Frodo was being controlled by the Ring. He took out the Ring from his pocket. The Ringwraith smelled the Ring close by.

Inuyasha felt its power close. Frodo was about to put it but was stopped by Sam. Inuyasha couldn't feel its power any more and the Rider couldn't smell it. Mary threw the bag of mushrooms far away from them as he can. Inuyasha and the Rider went for what moved. They ran away from those creatures. "What was that?" Mary asked. Frodo looked scared to death. He opened his hand the Ring was there.

_Night Fall_

Inuyasha and the Black rider rode. The rider made its deathly cry. Frodo and the rest of them ran through the forest. They checked if the Black riders were around. "Anything" Sam said. "Nothing" Frodo replied. "What is going on?" Pippin said exhausted.

"Those two Black Riders were looking for something. Or someone, Frodo." Mary said. "Get down" Kagome shouted. They crouched down staying hidden behind the bushes. The Black Rider was there he walked away again. "I have to leave the Shire. We must get to Bree." Frodo whispered. Mary nodded "Right. Buklebury Ferry. Fellow me." They ran out of there hiding place and followed Mary.

But Inuyasha came from the left of them. He wasn't going to let Frodo go anywhere. "Run" Kagome shouted. "Frodo, this way! Follow me!" Mary said. Aki tried to bite the horse but it kept dodging. The horse went on its hind legs and hit Aki on the shoulder. Frodo almost was at the Bridge but Inuyasha was faster. He almost grabbed him but a arrow came pulling his hand away.

"Run Frodo" Sam said. "Go" Frodo said. They let the ferry go away from the Bridge. Aki ran towards Frodo and picked him up. She was at the edge then she made a jump. The horse stopped its mouth was filled with foam. Inuyasha's hood was down and Kagome couldn't believe it at all.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. "No it can't be why's he after the Ring why" thought Kagome. Her eyes filling up with tears.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but he couldn't for that long for the rest who had followed him had called for there leader. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Kagome crocked. "The Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles." Mary said.

_With Inuyasha  
_  
"Why was she helping them and why was she even there Kagome once I get you, your going to have to explain about this" thought Inuyasha. They entered the forest again waiting to feel the Ring and find it

CatsyKitten: See I didn't do a cliffhanger that's good for you Kagome isn't it

Kagome: yeah I know but still I don't want Inuyasha to be evil that much.

CatsyKitten: well yeah oh I almost forgot I have more pairings so please pick what Kagome will fall in love with.

Lego/Kag: 6

Inu/Kag:0

Sess/Kag:0

Nara/Kag:0

CatsyKitten:Please Review


	6. Confession to a Dog

CatsyKitten: Hello I've gotten tons of reviews which I like, thank you very much. Now I'm going to start News about each character that I can't really explain. Kagome do the rest please.

Kagome: Aki the dog can turn into a dragon, Elf, and a white horse. Her real form is an Elf that you will learn in a few more chapters. She is a half Elvish dog, half dwarf dog. Mother and Father can turn into Elves. And that's all of Aki and she doesn't turn human unless Frodo wants her too or whenever she feels like it. But she isn't exactly a real elf.

CatsyKitten: I know I'm using more LotR then Inuyasha but it's not my fault or maybe it is I don't really know myself. I will try to make Kagome cool once she meets Legolas which shall be interesting. Oh yeah I spelled Merry wrong. Not Mary its Merry thank you for telling me that. Now lets start with the story.

Confession to a Dog

It was raining when they got to Bree. They ran over to the wooden gate. Frodo knocked on the door. "Aki can I talk with you in private" Kagome whispered. She nodded but she wasn't sure why though. "Please let me tell it to her don't let me get scared when I try" Kagome thought.

Soon afterwards Kagome and Aki were outside of the Prancing Pony. "So what do you want to talk about so privately that you wouldn't even tell the others" Aki said. She was still annoyed because they won't let a dog into the Prancing Pony.

Kagome and Aki sat down at a place they wouldn't get wet. "So, Kagome are you going to tell me" Aki said gently. Aki's face was all wet and also her tail but the rest of her body wasn't that wet.

Kagome was fiddling her fingers she nodded. She took a breath then started talking. "Well a month ago when I was at this place with my friends we were fighting this demon and it was huge"

_Flashback 1 month ago (narrated by Kagome)_

A big snake with wings and poisonous fangs sticking out of its mouth. It opened its mouth and lunged for Kagome but missed. Its poison dripping into the ground and melting it. It moved from its spot opening its mouth really wide thunder forming in its mouth.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said as he raised his Tetsusaiga over his head. The demon turned its head around and shot its thunder ball straight at Inuyasha. The hanyou leapt out of the way and sliced the snake beside its wing. Blood flowing out of its body like waves of the sea.

It soon healed after a few minutes. "Inuyasha its has a sacred jewel shard" Kagome cried. The creature looked at her then spat out its poison on the ground to show how tough it was. "You can not defeat me" it spoke. It's wing spread and rose from the ground.

"No one can defeat the dark keeper of time". Lighting was striking around it and the beast opened its mouth again a huge thunder ball forming. But then a white water ball came and hit the snake like dragon. The dark keeper looked around and found what it was looking for.

It was a dog that looked like Aki that had angel wings. It eyes were topaz and it had a ruby on its forehead. The snake roared loud enough to wake the dead.

"You're here I will not let you stop me from taking the jewel shards." yelled the beast. The snake opened its mouth and let a whole bunch of thunder balls at the dog. She missed them all, the dog hadn't even moved. She howled water flowing up and forming a vortex showed in the sky.

Twisters hit the ground and went towards the group. "Inuyasha" Kagome said. She was trying to reach his hand but couldn't. "No!" yelled the snake. They had went through the vortex followed by the dog. Kagome and the gang were unconscious once they landed on hard ground.

Kagome was the first to awaken followed by the others. "Where are we" Kagome said rubbing her head. "You are within the time mirror" said the dog from before. "How come were here anyway" Sango said. "You were sent here to try and help what is happening in Middle Earth. You will go there very soon" She said.

"What the hell is your name" Inuyasha said in his usual mood. She looked at him her topaz eyes narrowed. She turned around ignoring him. "Don't you even dare ignore me" Inuyasha yelled. He was running towards her as fast as he could go. "My name is Mariana light guardian of time" Mariana said gently and calm.

Inuyasha sat down and mumbled a few things. "Ah may we know what's going on Mariana" Miroku said he bowed towards the dog. She nodded and began.

"As you already know I'm Mariana I have a daughter who I left in Middle Earth. I'll have to give you a test to find out how much friendship and purity you have for each other. And for this purpose I will send you there. You Kagome and Inuyasha will be separated but Miroku, Shippo and Sango will be together.Find one another before your time has ended. If not you will be stuck there and forget each other and your memories will be given to me. Oh yes each day you don't find each other a piece of your memory will be given to me. Also find my daughter she has no memory what so ever about me or her father. I had sent out my other three daughters to search for her and they found her. I will not tell what she looks like for I have no reason to do such thing." She stated.

"So, we have to be tested" Kagome questioned. Mariana nodded.

"So how much time do we have" Miroku said. " I will give you one whole year, understood" she answered. Then they heard a clock. Kagome turned around and saw a grandfather clock that wasn't there before. It struck twelve and the clock sound came a coming loud very loud. The flour cracked from the middle and went all the way around them. "Your now going, good luck and remember what I have told you" Mariana said.

The ground started crumbling from the middle and one by one they fell into the and they fell through different vortexes. Inuyasha went through one by himself and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went through the same one, and Kagome went through a vortex by herself.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's when I met you and Frodo" Kagome said tears trying to come but she didn't let them. Aki cuddled next to her doing her best to comfort her. Tears started pouring out of Kagome eyes. Each time she wiped them more tears formed. Aki stopped the cuddling and her ears twitched.

She heard the screeching sound of the Ringwraiths. "Kagome please you have to tell Frodo that those hooded figure are coming go tell him" Aki whispered. Kagome nodded and wiped the last of her tears. And ran towards the Prancing Pony when she entered she saw Frodo being taken away.

She ran towards the stairs following the man who took Frodo. The door was closed so she listened of what they were saying. "I can avoid being seen if I wish...but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift" the man said in a whisper. "Please let Frodo be ok" thought Kagome.

_With Inuyasha_

"Ah I sense the Ring lets go and take it back my friends" Inuyasha said. He laughed with malice. They changed there direction and headed for Bree. "Do not hurt the Elf, I will take care of her understood" Inuyasha Barked. They screeched a "yes" to him. "Good then" He laughed again this time more evily

_Outside of the Prancing Pony..._

Aki sniffed the air wondering if she was right or wrong. "I know somehow that there coming" thought Aki. She sniffed the air again there scent they were here. She ran as fast as she could towards the wooden gate. But was to late they came running right towards the Prancing Pony.

She ran as fast as she could towards it. She went right through the door like a ghost and followed Frodo scent. She went through the window and jumped towards another building. She also went through the window as well. A sword was on her neck. "Who are you" Strider said.

Her jewel glowed and she became a Elf. Her eyes were a different color they were a baby blue color with a bit of amber. Her hair was raven with silver and snow white strikes it was shoulder length and her skin was a tan color. "My name is Aki, and I would not harm anyone that is in this room especially my master so you can put your sword down" Aki said calmly.

He did as he was told. The jewel glowed again and she turned back into a dog.

_Inuyasha's POV  
_  
We were at the gates when the man slipped open a small opening so he can see. His eyes wide open and we trampled over him. He was smashed because of the door. I saw the dog that was with Kagome she ran very fast but we can sense the Rings last presence.

We stopped and my four followers got of there horses and took out there swords. Pointing it forward when they entered they made smoke come. I could smile Kagome scent of tears from a moment ago I wonder why she was crying but I will learn sooner.

That light time keeper had said the truth. I had no memory what so ever. The only thing I remember was when I met the time keeper.

I remember Sango, Miroku and Shippo there and even Kagome. I will not lose this memory. Then I heard the horses neigh wildly. They were hitting there hooves on the ground. Then I heard my friends screech they did not kill those Hobbits.

_End of POV_

"What are they?" Frodo asked Strider. "They were once men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the NazgOl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. There are only nine but there are ten now. One of the Ringwraiths is not like the rest as they say. That Ringwraith is dangerous then the rest he is the 2nd leader of them all and general of Mordor. At all times they feel...the presence of the Ring...drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

CatsyKitten: that took me such a long time I have to try thinking on this story instead of thinking of writing another story. Here are the votes.  
Inu/Kag:0

Lego/Kag:8

Sess/Kag:0

Nara/Kag:0

Kagome:Oook, now please review and CatsyKitten will write some more 


	7. Inuyasha's Sword

CatsyKitten: Hello well if your ready with the next News well here you go with Kagome doing all that work hehe

Kagome: Oh you meany fine then ok here we go with the News about Inuyasha within this story. Inuyasha is now part of the Ringwraiths and General of Mordor. He made a deal with Sauron that he will find his Ring and give it to him if he take him back home with me and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He is still a half-breed but as strong as a demon. He can feel the Ring and now he's a criminal for killing tons of people. Once I find him I will give him a piece of my mind.

CatsyKitten: Ok, we don't want you to fight just yet ok. (Laughs a bit)

Kagome: Fine then well lets start with the chapter shall we.

Inuyasha's Sword

After the Ringwraiths left Bree, Strider and the rest of us also left as well. Though they did not suspect that they were following. They brought a horse with them. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked. "Ah, Frodo I think he's taking us into the wild" Kagome said.

Aki rolled her eyes "Isn't it obvious were almost in the forest". Strider looked at the two "You two fight like children ". "What like children? Hey hold on there, we act like children" Kagome said. "You know that's what he just said you dumbass" Aki said. Kagome growled and looked away from Aki.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" whispered Merry. Strider turned around and then turned back. "We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said Merry sighed. "But where is he leading us?" Sam said. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond" Strider said. "Hey wait a doggone minute" Kagome said. Aki narrowed her eyes "doesn't mean you, Aki. Isn't that where the Elves live." "Yes it is" Sam said.

They walked for miles the Hobbits stopped for a little while so did the girls. They was snow all over the ground when the stopped. Strider on the other hand didn't stop. "Gentleman, we do not stop till nightfall" Strider said. "Hey wait a minute not all of us are gentleman if you haven't noticed" Aki said.

"Actually I have but I wanted to see how you girls reacted" Strider said.

"How we reacted oh you want to see how we react well here's how I react" Kagome said as she throw a snowball at his face. "Never get a she-Elf mad" Merry said.

After they walked a few more miles Strider stopped and looked at ruins that was on top of a big rocky hill. "This was the great watchtower of Amon SOl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said. Aki laid down and then Merry, Pippin and Kagome got on her. She carried Frodo in her mouth. She ran towards the big hill and jumped from rock to rock careful not to drop the Hobbits. Then she dropped them on a inside a big crevice. She went down and brought Strider up. Strider gave each of the Hobbits a sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close." Strider said "Ladies do you need a weapons".

They shock there head. "Then what weapons do you have then" he asked. "I have this sword made out of Aki's dragon and dog fangs" Kagome said as she showed him the sword. It was a shiny and around the sword was green lines. A carving of a Rose was in the middle around the rose was Elvish writing.

"And I have my bows and arrows". "I see, what about you, Aki" Strider said looking at her. "Hm, I have my fangs, my claws, and when I turn into a dragon I have my tail, teeth and fire breath" Aki said.

"And what about your Elf form" Strider said. "I have a sword and my bow and arrows if you must know" Aki said as she laid down, he nodded. "I'm going to have a look around... stay here" Strider said. Then he left.

It was night time when Frodo, Kagome and Aki woke up. "My tomato's burst" Sam whispered. "Could I have some bacon" Pippin asked. "Want a tomato, Sam" Merry said. Frodo, Kagome and Aki looked at them. "What the hell are you doing" Kagome said. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon" Merry said. "We saved some for you guys" Sam said. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Aki said as she ran over there and stepped on the fire. "That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin shouted.

The screech of the Ringwraiths was made. Frodo looked down. They were walking towards the big hill. Frodo took out his sword and the rest did the same. "Go!" Frodo said. They ran up some stairs to the top. Aki was growling and Kagome took out a arrow. They looked around for those cloaked figures. Then Frodo spotted one coming towards them. The Ringwraith took his sword out and put it in front of his face. He clenched it hard and walked towards them. The rest turned towards what Frodo was facing. Five were there the leader in the middle. There swords were in front of there faces. Walking towards them as Frodo and the rest backed away.

There swords then pointed. Sam stood at a guarding pose. "Back, you devils!" Sam said. He hit the Ringwraith's sword but was pushed away. Pippin and Merry stood in front of Frodo. Kagome was behind a rock with Aki. "Aki, put the arrow on fire" Kagome whispered. Aki did as she was told. The arrowhead was in flames. Kagome aimed, pulling her arrow back. Pippin and Merry were pushed away from Frodo. He was scared so he dropped the sword.

Frodo can here he Ring calling him. He took it out of his pocket. Kagome fired her arrow at the leader. But it missed the arrow only lowered his hood. Kagome gasped it was Inuyasha. He looked at her but then he felt the Rings power and looked at Frodo. He walked towards Frodo.

He took out another sword of the Ringwraiths. Frodo backed away from Inuyasha. The other Ringwraiths followed their leader. The hanyou raised his sword. "Inuyasha don't" Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes. Aki ran for Frodo as fast as she could. Frodo put on the Ring then he disappeared. Aki stopped and tried finding his scent.

Inuyasha reached for something where Frodo was. Inuyasha pulled back and raised his sword and stabbed something. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Strider came and almost hit Inuyasha with his sword. He had a torch also with him. Inuyasha dropped his sword beside the Hobbit.

Frodo came from where ever he was and screamed in pain. "Frodo" Kagome said. She ran towards him holding his head up. Strider was trying to hit all of the Ringwraiths. Inuyasha almost ran away but Strider stopped him. "Strider don't hurt him please" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked he jumped up and landed on the ground below.

"You must use fire against the Ringwraiths" Strider said. Aki's jewel glowed and she turned into her dragon form. She roared at the Ringwraiths and her tail was around the Hobbits and Kagome. Aki shot her fire at all the Ringwraiths except one. Strider looked at the Ringwraith and threw his torch at the face of the hooded figure. It screeched at the pain and ran away.

Frodo wince in pain. "Strider" Kagome said. Her eyes watering again. Aki's jewel glowed and she turned into a Elf. "Help him, Strider" Sam said. Aki looked at the sword she gave it to Strider.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" Strider said. The blade turned into dust and Strider dropped it. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine" Strider said. He looked at Aki. "Do you know how to make the medicine to cure Frodo" he asked. She looked at the ground. "No" she whispered. He picked up Frodo and the Hobbit winced in agony.

_Forest  
_  
They were in the forest and Strider carried a torch with him. "Hurry" Strider said. The screeches of the Ringwraiths were close. Aki was still in her Elf form and she was running beside Strider and Kagome who were in the front. "We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam said. "Hold on, Frodo." Aki said. " Gandalf" Frodo shouted.

CatsyKitten: Sorry for putting a cliffy but you see it was hard work to write and also because I have to think of the next chapter too.

Kagome: But still you made Inuyasha evil you're so bad and evil. (Cries)

CatsyKitten: Yes I know muhahahahaha I win. (Grins) Well here are the votes  
Inu/Kag: 5

Lego/Kag: 9

Sess/Kag: 0

Nara/Kag: 0

Kagome: Please review so she can write what's going to happen to Frodo (Cries uncontrollably)


	8. Let him be spared

CatsyKitten: Hello everybody we have a person with us today that will help Kagome with the News.

Aki: Hi this is only my first time but I will try. If your wondering I am in my Elf form. Today with the News it will be about  
Kagome. She is an Elf in the story because when she got to Middle Earth She was picked an Elf because of her purity. Her weapons are a sword made out of one of my dragon and dog fangs. It is a big as a regular sword and if someone gets a cut from it they are poisoned because of the dragon fang. Her clothes are like Legolas but she sometimes changes them into her uniform.

Kagome: Well that's because they get dirty and I have to clean them later on

CatsyKitten: Yeah I guess so well in this chapter it gets kinda good I think well lets read it already

"Let him be spared"

"Frodo please hold on" Aki said. They laid Frodo down on the forest floor. Kagome laid a hand on his forehead. "He's going cold" Kagome said.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin said. Strider looked at him. "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll son become a Wraith like them" Strider said. Frodo made a kind of like a screech sound and the Ringwraiths came after him. "They're close" Aki growled. "Kagome, do you know th Athelas plant?" Strider said.

Kagome got up and walked over to him. "Athelas?" Kagome said confused. "Kingsfoll" Strider said. Kagome nearly fell backwards. "Kingsfoll, yes but it's a weed" Kagome said. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said. He gave her a torch and they went towards the woods. Kagome spotted it first she got her sword and cut it and ran back to camp.

When she arrived Frodo was looking at her wide-eyed. Aki got up from her spot and walked towards Kagome. "Ah, Aki why is he looking at me like that" Kagome said. Aki put her head down and mumbled something that Kagome couldn't hear. "What I didn't hear you" Kagome whispered.

"Were Elves right" Aki said. Kagome nodded. "Well Elves are light so he's see's the light of the Elf" Aki said. "Ohhhh I didn't know that" Kagome said.

Then a white horse came from the back of them. A young woman with dark brown hair came off her horse and sat beside Frodo. She said Frodo's name then spoke this beautiful language.

Kagome and Aki didn't understand it even if they were Elves. "Who is she" Pippin said. Kagome and Aki sat beside Frodo as well. Strider came with the weed. He put little pieces of the weed in his mouth then took them out and put it on Frodo's wound. "She's an Elf" Sam said. "Strider what's her name" Kagome whispered.

"Her name is Arwen" Strider whispered back. "He's fading" Arwen said "he's not going to last. We must get him to my father". Strider picked Frodo up and put him on the horse. "I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said. "Where you taking him?" Merry said. Aki jewel glowed and she turned into her dog form.

Kagome put the reign on her. The reign only went around her neck. "They are six wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know" Arwen said

"What the heck are they saying" Kagome whispered. Aki rolled her eyes and laid down. Kagome got on her and Aki went up. Arwen went up her horse. "Hold up were coming to so don't you dare leave yet" Kagome said. Arwen turned around to and looked at them she then nodded.

Aki walked and stopped beside the horse. "Arwen, Aki, and Kagome ... ride hard. Don't look back" Strider said. "Hey I ain't riding anything, all I am doing is being rode on" Aki said. "Then move as fast as your feet can take you" Strider whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran off with Arwen. "What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

It was morning and they still rode never stopping. They entered a pine tree forest. Arwen looked at her side and the Ringwraith was there. "Aki go faster" Kagome said.

Aki nodded and ran faster. They reached up to a clearing. All ten Wraiths were there counting Inuyasha who had his hood down. Kagome tried to look away from his face but couldn't. Inuyasha went on the right side of Arwen and tried to grab him but Arwen told her horse (in Elvish) to go faster. She was out of reach for Inuyasha.

He went towards Kagome who were way behind and tried to grab her. But Aki went into Cheetah speed and dashed off. "Damn it" He yelled.

Aki was up to Arwen they made turnings to try to lose the Wraiths but couldn't. They jumped over a log and went down a path and crossed the river. Inuyasha and the Wraiths followed. The Wraiths stop even Inuyasha did as well near the rivers edge.

The horses were neighing and getting up on their hind legs. "Give up the Halfling. She-Elf" Inuyasha said.

"If you want him, come and claim him" Arwen said as Kagome and herself took out their swords. The Wraiths did the same. They started crossing the river. Arwen said a spell which was in Elvish then the water came rushing and they looked like horses. And they were trampled even Inuyasha. Frodo croaked Arwen laid him on the ground. "No, no.! Frodo, no. Frodo don't give in. Not now" Arwen said. She hugged him tears flowing down her eyes.

Kagome was crying too. Aki was howling and she turned into her human form. "Noooo Frodo don't fall into Shadow please you haven't finished your task" Aki shouted.

_ Few hours later_

"Where am I?" Frodo said. He was starting to wake up. "You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know" said Gandalf. Frodo opened his eyes. "Gandalf!" Frodo said surprised. "Yes I'm here and so is Aki" Gandalf said looking at Aki who was sleeping beside Frodo's feet.

Frodo was in a bed under the sheets. "And your lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit" Gandalf continued. Frodo sat up on the bed. "What happened Gandalf?" Frodo said.

CatsyKitten: Sorry for putting a cliffy I just need my brain to work a little more it you know what I mean. If not wahhh that's bad for me

Aki: Here are the votes

Inu/Kag: 8

Lego/Kag: 10

Sess/Kag: 0

Nara/Kag: 0

Kagome: Please review so she can write and also she will tell you who won the pairings yeah


	9. The Fellowship is Formed

CatsyKitten: Sorry for not writing for so long it's just because I've been traveling so much I haven't really started the chapter.

Kagome: yeah well that's true and then it's because you left your books and DVD's at home

CatsyKitten: (glares at Kagome) Shut up

Aki: yeah whatever, I read one of the reviews that I supposed to be evil well I shall later on in the story muhahahaha.

CatsyKitten and Kagome: (hides under the bed)

Aki: (looks at them) oh you guys are scared of almost everything. Well shall we start la story

* * *

The Fellowship is formed

Last time...

"And your lucky to be here to. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you my dear hobbit" Gandalf said.

Frodo sat on the bed. "What happened Gandalf" Frodo said.

This Chapter...

"Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo continued. Aki woke up her storm eyes blinking. She turned her head and looked at Frodo, and she fell of the bed in surprise. "Ow that hurt" whispered Aki.

"I am sorry, Frodo...I was delayed" Gandalf said. Aki got up her wobbly feet and walked outside, towards Kagome's room.

She opened the door and jumped on Kagome's bed. "Kagome wake up Frodo is awake" Aki shouted, trying to wake up the elf. Kagome slapped Aki on her snout. "Why you little bastard" the dog yelled. She bit the elf's arm, Kagome kicked Aki out of the bed.

"What the hell was that for anyway" Kagome yelled. "I'm trying to wake you up because Frodo is awake" Aki yelled back.

"Did you just say he's awake" the elf asked. "Hello do you see any other dogs that speak like me" the dog said.

Kagome ran towards the door, she saw Sam and told him that Frodo was awake. "Frodo!" Kagome said jumping towards the bed. "Kagome, Sam" Frodo said.

"Bless you your awake" Sam said. Aki walked into the room and jumped on the bed. "Aki were you a good dog" Frodo asked.

"Yes I was besides from being totally worried about you" Aki said, licking Frodo's face.

"Sam, Aki, and Kagome have hardly left your side" Gandalf said smiling. "We were that worried about him that's why" Kagome said hugging Frodo.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend" the wizard said looking over his shoulder. Aki turned around and looked at lord Elrond. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" Elrond said.

* * *

Kagome and Aki were looking at the water that flowed down. "Kagome can I ask you something" Aki said in her elf form. Kagome nodded, looking at Aki. 

"If you return back to your time would you forget us all" Aki asked. Kagome was taken back by the question. She looked at the waters again. "I don't know about that but I don't know if I want to return back to my time" Kagome said.

Aki nodded, she looked towards the gates and saw a man, three elves and dwarfs coming to Elrond. Aki and Kagome looked at one of the elves. "Man is he cute" Kagome and Aki thought.

* * *

Nightfall...

Kagome sat on a bench thinking of some things. Merry came and walked towards her and sat down. "Hey Kagome there's going to be a meeting here you want to spy or not" the hobbit asked.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Of coarse I will I never miss something that might be interesting" she said, grinning. "Good then, its at midday". She nodded and stood up, walking towards her room.

Aki was on the bed sleeping soundly, Kagome shock Aki awake, the dogs eyes fluttered open. "What...oh its just you" she said, and went back to sleep. "Wake up you stupid dog" Kagome yelled.

Aki fell off the bed and hit her head(A/N I did a rhyme yeah). "Ok, I'm awake but I know I'm going to feel this in the morning" Aki said rubbing her ear.

"Well I just got some information that there's going to be a meeting you want to spy on them or not" Kagome said crossing her arms. Aki thought about for a while, and grinned.

"Well I guess that answers my question, well I'm going to bed so go sleep with Frodo" Kagome said, going under the covers. Aki jumped on the bed, and did a puppy dog face. "Can I sleep with you" she said.

Kagome couldn't resist the face, so she nodded. Aki gave a happy bark and walked towards the foot of the bed. She made herself comfortable, and instantly fell asleep

* * *

Kagome and Aki were hiding with Merry and Pippin behind some pillars.

"Strangers From distant lands, friend of old...you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo" Elrond said.

Frodo walked towards the middle, kind of hesitantly. He placed the on stone podium. "So it is true" a man said, but Aki and Kagome can hear him just fine. Frodo went back to his seat and sat down. Everybody murmured amongst him or her selves shocked. Aki felt a little pain from her jewel, it was starting to turn red.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" he stood up "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor...kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people...are lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter" the man barked.

The elf that Aki and Kagome thought was cute stood up. "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

"This is Isildur's heir?" the man said, uneasy

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" said the elf.

Aragorn said something in elf language. "Kagome he said his name it Legolas" Aki whispered. Kagome nodded, and continued listening.

Legolas sat down. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" the man grumbled.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice the Ring must be destroyed" Elrond said.

Aki heard the Ring hiss also Kagome felt something. Everyone was silent for a moment. A dwarf got from his seat and got his axe. "Then what are we waiting for" He walked over to the Ring and smashed it. But it failed, it destroyed his own axe. Aki's breathing went faster, pain was struck into her jewel.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin...by any craft we possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. I must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Elrond said.

"One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly" the man said.

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Ring must be destroyed"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it" Gimli said.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his" the man shouted, he stood from his seat.

I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf" Gimli shouted. Legolas was holding back the other elves that were furious with Gimli's statement. They all started fighting. Aki felt more pain and her jewel was almost red, her eyes were turning dark purple.

"Aki are you all right" Kagome said, trying to help Aki "You're jewels turning red Aki you have to fight it, please Aki"

Aki breathing was going faster, her hair was turning black. "Kagome...help me" Aki said weakly "Its calling Kagome...Its calling...they want me back".

"I will take" Frodo said boldly "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though..." he said "I do not know the way". Gandalf walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" he said, as he place a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Aki's pain finally stopped, her hair back to snow white, her eyes back to her natural color. And the jewel returned back to topaz.

Aragorn stood up and walked over to the hobbit. He place one hand on his shoulder as well and said "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword"

Legolas also walked towards the hobbit. "And you have my bow"

"And my axe" Gimli said with a smug look.

The man walked over to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done" Boromir said.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me" Sam shouted, jumping out of his hiding spot and standing beside Frodo.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said with amusement, a smile on his face.

Pippin and Merry ran from behind the pillars. "Wait, were coming too! You'll have to send us home, tied in a sack to stop us" Merry told them.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" Pippin said, his head held up high.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said with a smile.

"I'm guessing that there is more" Elrond said.

Kagome ran out of her hiding spot, and stood beside Frodo. "And he is not leaving without me" she said.

Aki walked from her hiding place then jumped right on top of Frodo. "And he is not ever going to leave me I am going to protect him like a good doggie. And anyway who's going to take care of me when I get sick. I am not going to let anyone get hurt" Aki said, in a protective stance.

"Aki can...you get off of me" Frodo said. Aki got off of Frodo and helped him up.

"Eleven companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the Ring" Elrond said.

"Great! Where we going?" Pippin said. Aki last her balance. "Have you even listened to the conversation? We are headed to Mordor" Aki shouted, her voice echoed in the council.

* * *

Kagome's Room...

Kagome was packing all her stuff in her bag again. Aki put her favorite blanket, apples, grapes and other items she may need. "Well Aki I guess my quest is not yet over" Kagome said, carrying the bag.

"I guess your right" Aki said putting her bag in her pouch. "Aki, what happened to you back there" Kagome asked.

Aki looked at her. "The Ring always calls for Sauron right. Well this jewel it seems is connected to that Ring. Anything happens to it the jewel will turn red. I don't know how I got this information but somehow I know. We have to destroy the Ring in order to make the jewel stay its color" Aki said looking at the topaz jewel.

Kagome nodded. "We'll do this together all right"

Aki smiled and ran out the door. "Well better go now. And this is when the real test begins I guess" Kagome thought running out the door.

* * *

CatsyKitten: Yeah I have finished the Chapter in one day. 

Kagome: Yeah but you better start with the other chapter soon or you will die

CatsyKitten: yeah, yeah, yeah what ever. Oh yeah and the winner of the votes are Legolas/Kagome wahoo and anyway this might be fun Aki take over

Aki: Please Review


	10. So many troubles lay

CatsyKitten: Konnichiwa everyone. Gomen Nasai for not writing for a while. But my computer has turn evil on me. >.

Kagome: Yes it has. (shakes head)

Aki: Well then lets get on with the story. Many ppl want to see what happens next so come on

CatsyKitten: Hold on you dumb dog

Aki: (glares at CatsyKitten)

CatsyKitten: Ok lets start (sweatdrop)

* * *

Aki yawned lazily, streching her back. Kagome looked at her,rolling her eyes. The elves started looking at Merry, Pippin and Boromir who were practicing fighting tactics. "Well those hobbits will soon protect themselves, wouldn't they Kagome" Aki said gently. 

Kagome nodded, "Yes but they still need to learn a lot more". She got up and got herself some breakfast that was cooking. Eating it as fast as she could so Aki wouldn't take them away. Kagome and Aki listened to Gimli and Gandalf's conversation. Getting a bit interested.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion which I note they're not...I'd say we were taking the long way 'round" Gimli said, facing Gandalf, "Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

Gandalf looked at him. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" he said, a bit coldly. "And also who would go through a dirty place like that" Aki chirped grinning. Gimli growled at her, she only just barked happily. Kagome giggled.

Aki and Kagome looked at the a black wisp that was coming there way. "What is that" Kagome wondered. "Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud" Gimli said.

Boromir looked at it. "It's moving fast" he said, "Against the wind" Everybody now started to look at it. "Crebain from Dunland" Legolas said. "Hide!" Aki shouted, running towards Frodo and Sam. Dragging them into a hiding place. Kagome tried to look for a place to hide. But couldn't find any. She felt someone pull her down. It was Legolas, and Aki was right next to him.

"Kagome hide with the hobits now" Aki growled, looking at the birds that were coming swiftly. Kagome nodded, yet she did not want Aki to be around Legolas. She hid by the hobbits and did not move.

She heard black crows cawing. Seeing a few of them swooping down. She wanted to kill every single one of them. Kagome looked at Aki and Legolas. She felt a lot of jeolousy. 'Why is he with her' she thought, narrowing her eyes at Aki.

Aki felt someone was staring at her and she looked at Kagome. The girl looked the other way.

After the sound of the cawing had stop they crawled right out of their hiding places. "Spies of Saruman" Gandalf said, looking at everybody, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras". Everybody looked at the snowy mountains.

"Well, that wouldn't be so hard" Aki said, looking at it in awe. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

* * *

What had seemed like they were going no where. Kagome hugged herself tightly trying to keep warm. Aki took out a blanket from her pouch and handed it to Kagome. "That will keep you a bit warm" she said, before running towards Frodo. 

Kagome looked at her and then wrapped herself with the blanket. "Frodo" She heard Aragorn shout. She looked at what was going on.

Aragorn picked up Frodo from the snow. Aki looked at him with concern. Frodo seemed like he was looking for something. Boromir had picked up the ring. Kagome walked towards Frodo. Aki started growling. "Boromir" Aragorn said, looking at him.

"It is a starnge fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing" Boromir said, starting to caress it, "Such a little thing". "Boromir" Aragorn snapped. Boromir seemed to have snapped out of a trance. Kagome narrowed at the Ring. "Give the Ring to Frodo" Aki growled.

Boromir walked towards Frodo handing him the Ring. Frodo snatched it from his hands. "As you wish" Boromir said, turning around, "I care not". 'He's faking it' Kagome thought, not exactly believing anything. Aki still growled at him until he went away.

* * *

Kagome walked on top of the snow. Kagome and the rest of the fellowship were all covered in snow. Since they were in a blizzard. Aki was walking besides Legolas again. Kagome kept on glaring at her every now and then. 

Aki perked her ears hearing someone's voice. "There's a voice against the wind" she said, growling lightyly. "Its Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. A couple of boulders fell from the mountain. Aki transformed into a dragon and covered everybody. She hissed. She held herself on the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back" Aragorn shouted. Kagome held herself one of Aki's hind legs. "No!" Gandalf shouted back. Soon Gandalf started saying his own spell back at Saruman. 'Please do not let me die' Kagome thought, holding on tighter.

A lightning hit the top of the mountain. Tons of snow and boulders fell on top of Aki. She roared painfully, and transformed back into a dog. They all soon were flooded with snow. Kagome felt someone tug on her hand and bring her up. She opened her eyes. It was Legolas, she blushed a little. "We must get off the mountain" Boromir proclaim.

Aki groaned, shaking herself to get rid of the snow. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted. "No we musn't go to Rohan, it takes us to close to Isengard" Kagome shouted back.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said. Kagome looked at him.

Gandalf also looked at Gimli. He seemed to know something that everybody did not.A while later he broke the silence. "Let the Ring-Bearer decide" he said, looking at Frodo, "Frodo?". "We will go through the mines" Frodo said, shivering a bit.

Gandalf nodded. "So be it"

* * *

CatsyKitten: Wah I hate leaving a cliffy but my eyes are starting to hurt. But don't worry I'll continue this tomorrow. Or something. 

Aki: You better!

Kagome: (sigh) Please R&R. Or she won't write.

CatsyKitten: Yeah give me at least 2 or more. Then I'll write. Let them be nice please.


	11. A bit of laughint and lost of memories

CatsyKitten: Yay its tomorrow. Wahoo. My eyes fill better

Aki: Really can we start please

CatsyKitten: Oh fine already heash

Kagome and Aki: YAY!

* * *

After getting of the snowy mountain. The fellowship was headed to Moria. Kagome felt as though she hadn't bathed in weeks. And Aki, she felt like she was getting fleas.

"May we please rest for a few days" Kagome complained. Gimli glared at her.

"If we rest now, we would never reach Moria" Gimli protested. Aki and Kagome gave him deathly glares. It sent shivers down the Fellowships spines, Gandalf chuckled.

"I think it is better to rest" Legolas said, nervously, "Besides everybody is quite tired". Kagome and Aki grinned, Gimli growled a 'fine'". "Alright then, me and Aki will be back soon" she said happily, skipping where Aki ihad run too.

* * *

Kagome saw Aki digging a hole near a lake. "Your such a dog, oh well. I'll take a bath ok" Kagome said taking off her clothes. Aki looked at her. "It's going to be cold!" she warned. "It doesn't matter I feel like I haven't taken a bath in months!" Kagome wined, walking into the lake. 

She shivered a little. Covering her chest with her arms. Suddenly feeling the water warm, she looked at Aki. The dog was warming up the water with her fire. 'So that's why she dug a hole' she thought, smiling. Kagome sighed, going under the water. 'I'm losing memories everyday. I can hardly remember my parents or...do I have parents. No...I'm losing my life. EVERYTHING!" she thought, swimming to the top and taking a breath.

Aki did a backflip into the water. She started swimming towards towards her. "Is something wrong" she asked, concern in her voice. Kagome shook her head and gave a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking thats all" Kagome said, still smiling. Aki looked at her suspiciously but nodded.

Kagome looked at Aki as she swam back to shore. 'Whew, she nearly caught me...but maybe I should tell her' she thought, starting to wash her hair. Even though there wasn't any shampoo, she still washed most of the dirt off.

* * *

Aki and Kagome got back to camp. Seeing that they were already eating dinner. "You women take such long baths, you would slow us down" Boromir said, not looking at them. Aki growled, "Well at least I'm not the one who smells like an orge's ass". 

The fellowship laughed except Boromir who was glaring at everybody espcially, Aki."But men are stronger then, women" he fired back. Kagome rised her eyebrow. "Oh...try giving birth to a baby, cooking food for a family, cleaning, and doing all you men's dirty work!" she snapped, "It is in fact that women are physically stronger then men!"

Kagome sat down next to Legolas and Aki. A smirk on her lips as everybody looked at her, eat. "Well you males do nothing but mate with us females" Aki, pointed out. Kagome chocked on her food and her face turned crimson. She hit Aki on her snout. "What did I say" Aki cried, with chibi eyes.

Kagome growled. "BAKA!" she shouted.

* * *

CatsyKitten: Sorry for making the chapter soooo short. But my eyes are hurting and I have to put up chapters on my other stories. 

Kagome: Yeah thats true for her. She's got a lot of work ppl so wait for a tomorrow chapter ok.

Aki: Please R&R! (smiles)


End file.
